When the Dark Survive
by Scorpion Lady
Summary: Spike never got a soul. Instead he got his chip out, and goes to LA. While there he runs into a beat up Cordelia. B/A (Sorry! They won't stay together), some Spike pairings are to be kept secrets, and a little bit of A/C in the end. Rating may go up


AN:  Ok, this story is going to be extremely dark.  It will also have several character deaths.  Please do not e-mail me/review telling me that it sucked because your favorite character died, because most peoples favorite characters will die and I really don't have room in my inbox.  (I really don't.  Every time I get a new e-mail: Your account has reached it's size limit.  Please delete some e-mails to make room.)  In any case, you have been warned.  I do not know what propelled me to write this fic, so PLEASE don't flame me for it.  I don't even think I'm going to like it.  I'll try and have a new chapter up every Saturday.  Oh, there's also a couple of things I have to mention.  First of all, Spike never got his soul back.  He got his chip out.  Second of all, I'm not really sure what's going on with Angel, so let's just say he never had the kid.  I know that's kinda of a big thing, but it's gonna be left out in this story.  Let's just pretend that he's kinda on a different time line.  Thirdly, I'm sorry, but Buffy and Angel are together in this.  I can't stand the pairing, and it won't be a happy relationship, so just bare with me.  I'm terribly sorry about this.  Anyways, I think that's it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Buffy.

Distribution: I don't think many people would want it, but sure, as long as I know where it's going.  E-mail me.

AN2:  MWAHAHA!!!  Sorry, I had to make you wait a little while longer before I let you read the story.

When the Dark Survive: Chapter 1

Cordelia wiped the tears from her eyes as she slowly strolled to the Caritas.  The setting sun created a shining reflection in all the windows, as her tears continued to flow.  She couldn't understand it…  Her feelings for Angel were so muddled, and she couldn't make them out.  But then why was she so upset when he had gone to see Buffy?  That had been hours ago, and she still wasn't sure what to make of it.  What she really needed was a great dose of alcohol to dull her misery.  Her feet slowly trudged along, and she was soon only a block from the Caritas.  It was at about that time she heard foot steps behind her.  She wouldn't have even noticed had it sounded human…but this was different.  It was as though an elephant was behind her, trying to tiptoe.  Needless to say it wasn't doing a very good job of it.  She whirled around, only in time to see two great, glowing eyes as she blacked out.

***

Spike took a bow, as he stepped off stage.  Several of the demons clapped, and he grinned in return.  How he loved doing it!  The rush of being onstage, while the others listened to him carol one song after another, his voice sweeter then melted chocolate ice-cream on a hot summers day.  He didn't even attempt to be humble about it either.  He knew his voice was great, and he would take any opportunity to flaunt it.  As he had said before, he loved to brag, and the fact was, demons and people alike loved him because of his voice.  How nice it felt to be loved!  Not that it mattered though.  If they didn't like him, he could simply hunt them down and kill them later.  That was one of the great things about being evil again.  Vengeance.

He took his seat at the bar, waiting for someone to step upstage and top him.  At that exact moment Lorne hung up the phone.

"Hey Buttercup!  Wonderful song!  You ever considered a career in music?  You could become a second Lestat!" he grinned.  Spike smirked at the thought, and nodded his thanks to Lorne.  He finished off the last of the blood he had ordered earlier, and stood up to take his leave.  "Hey, Spike, have you seen Cordy tonight?" Lorne asked, and Spike looked at him suspiciously.

"No.  Haven't come across that ex-cheerleader for a good couple of years." He responded, slowly walking to the door.

***

Angel's smile twisted into a frown, as he pondered Lorne's words.

"So you haven't seen her?" he asked again, worry etching into his brow.  On the other end of the line, Lorne shook his head in a motion Angel would never see, then started to clap.

"You know, that Spike character has a wonderful voice!"  Lorne commented, and Angel sighed, as if able to sense the unseen gesture, then mouthed his reply.  Hanging up the phone, he turned to Buffy.  "She's not at the Caritas." he said, running his hand though his hair.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, unsure of what was going on.  All she had known was one minute, Angel was at the door, asking to come in, and the next minute they had been on the couch, kissing.  It had all happened so quickly, and she wasn't sure if she liked it.  But then again, she wasn't so sure she disliked it either.  It had been about then that he had asked if she had seen Cordelia, and that was something she wasn't sure she could deal with.  She was in love with him more then anyone else in the world, he comes to her house, kisses her…and then asks where Cordelia was?  She didn't understand it…But she was used to that.  She rarely understood anything that her life happened to come across.

"Spike's in L.A." he responded, taking an unneeded breath.  Sinking into the couch, he rested his chin in his hands.

"Why would Spike be in L.A.?" She asked, a puzzled look on her face.

"I don't know."

"So you think he might have done something to her?" she queried.  Angel shrugged.

"Already on it.  Lorne's going to see if he can get anything out of Spike, then call back."   Buffy nodded, then smiled slightly.  

"So, do you want to do something to make the time go by faster?" she asked shyly, running the tip of her finger lightly down his face.  Angel smiled for the first time in ages.  Not a forced smile either, a genuine smile.  He kissed her lightly on her lips, when they were interrupted by the telephone's demanding ring.   "Talk about bad timing…" she mumbled to herself, while walking over to pick up the phone.  Lorne's voice met her ear, and she handed the phone over to Angel.

"Hey Angel Cakes, I had a little word with Spike, and he claims to not have seen her for a couple of years.  He's difficult to read, but I think he's telling the truth." Lorne said.  Angel breathed out, unsure whether or not to be happy or disappointed.  On the one hand, he should be relieved that Spike hadn't seen her because it could very likely mean that she was just fine.  However, on the other hand, if Spike had simply hurt her, he would have a target set up for him.  No troubles searching out a new big bad.  A cold pit in his stomach began to grow.

***

Spike stepped out of the din of the bar, and into the ominous ally.  Unsure of where he was headed, he slowly sauntered along the road, every now and then inhaling a puff of smoke from a burning cigarette.  Stepping past a mailbox, he abruptly tripped over something.  Looking down, he saw a corpse.  At least he thought it was a corpse.  He knelt down to take a look at it, turning the head.

"Bloody hell…" he muttered to himself.  In his hands was the prone body of Cordelia.

TBC

Yes, yes.  I know.  The Buffy/Angel scene was horrible.  Don't worry, they get separated soon enough. 


End file.
